Part Two
by J.L. Billig
Summary: This is Part Two of my Mark and Susan Story.


Part Two: 

Disclaimer: This is only meant to be fun. I have no power or control over these characters in real life. They belong to Warner brothers, and the creators. I claim no claim to fame with them. I only want to have a little fun writing a fanfic. This is a Mark and Susan story, so if you don't like the idea of them being together, than I suggest that you don't read this. And this is my normal rating, PG-13, so if you're under 13, than don't read this. It might not be PG-13, but you can't read the first one, so its not fair to you to read this if you can't read that one. 

This is Part two of my Mark and Susan series. I suggest that you read part one, Home Coming before you read this. And now on with the story. 

"One Love is all I need" 

Susan walked down the corridor and into the main reception area. She had only been in the ER for about two hours, and already, she knew what she hadn't missed about it. But the one big thing that she had missed was sitting in the reception area filling in charts. It was hard to believe that the night before had happened. She had wanted it to happen for the last two and a half years, and she guessed that he had too. Picking up her charts, she walked over and sat next to him. 

Having fun yet? 

Oh yes. I now know why I didn't miss this place. 

You didn't miss this place at all? Nothing about it what so ever? 

Well, I missed only some things. 

Oh. 

And you were one of them. 

She started to laugh as a smile broke across his face. She sat back next to him and started to fill in the charts. So far there had been no major traumas and only a few minor cases. In fact, she had only had 4 patients so far, and they were nothing compared to what she used to handle. Working on the charts for about thirty minutes, she wondered why it was so slow today. It was unusual for Mark and her to get thirty minutes together uninterrupted to just work on charts. Finishing the last chart, she placed it on the table in front of her, leaned back against the back of the couch, and closed her eyes. Mark looked over at her, and smiled as he watched her sleep. 

Are you tired? Or is this work just boring you? 

Susan smiled as she heard him talk to her and she kept her eyes closed as she replied. 

I'm just tired. For some reason I didn't get much sleep last night. 

Really, I wonder why that is? 

I don't know, but I hope I can get a little more sleep tonight than last night. 

I think that can be arranged. Where are you staying? 

I don't know, I guess I should start looking for an apartment. 

You could stay with me. 

I don't want to intrude. 

Trust me, you won't. Let me put it a different way. I want you to stay at my place. 

Well since you put it that way, how can I refuse? But what about my stuff from Phoenix? 

I think we can manage to fit it in. After work, why don't we go to your hotel and get your luggage? 

Okay, what time are you done tonight? 

I have to work till 6, you? 

They put me on till 5. So I'll just hang around in the lounge until your done. 

Okay. Have you told anyone yet? 

No, have you? 

No, but I want to. 

So do I. How about we give it one week? 

Okay. One week. 

Doug and Carol were in the lounge talking while Susan and Mark were out in the reception area talking and working on charts. He was sitting at the table, backwards on a chair, and she was sitting at the table eating a container of Yogurt. 

So they had dinner last night, they came in together, and Susan is wearing scrubs. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? 

Yes, but don't you think they would have said something? 

Like what? Hey guess what guys, we decided that now was the right time for us so we slept together last night. Yeah right. Neither of them are like that. 

So we each take one and pry the truth out of them? 

No, let's have a welcome back party for Susan tonight at our place.  Okay. 

Doug stood up, kissed Carol and went into the reception area. Standing in the middle, he called for everyone's' attention. 

Can everyone listen up? Yo Jerry, shut your mouth and listen. Thank you. Now since Susan is back, I would like to invite you to a welcome back party tonight at Carols and my place. Say around seven. 

Later that night 

There had been no major traumas at the ER that day and everyone got out when their shift ended. Elisabeth had avoided Mark and Susan all day, so Mark never got a chance to talk to her. After work, Susan and Mark went to her hotel and got her stuff. Before they went to the party, they went to the apartment and got changed. She put on a pair of black pants and a white shirt and Mark put on Tan Kikai pants and a blue shirt. Than they left for the party. They arrived at the party right at seven. Walking to the door, Susan looked around and saw that nothing much had changed. Mark knocked on the door and waited until Doug answered it. 

Come in you guys. The guest of honor has arrived. 

Mark and Susan stepped past Doug into the room. They looked around and saw many people there, talking and dancing. Doug led them to the center of the room and told everyone that they were there. Blues Traveler, Run Around was playing and many people were dancing to it. Mark walked up behind Susan and whispered in her ear. 

I see Elisabeth over there. I'm going to talk to her. Try not to get in trouble. 

I won't. 

As Mark walked towards Elisabeth, Carter saw him and got up. 

Excuse me Elisabeth, I see Susan by herself and I want to ask her for this dance. Hello Dr. Greene. 

Carter got up and walked to Susan. He talked to her for a minute and than they started to dance to the music of Blues Traveler. Mark sat next to Elisabeth and looked at her. 

Hello Liz. How are you? 

Fine Mark. 

Are you mad at me or something? 

At you no, but at Susan. 

What did she do to you? She just got here. 

That's it, she just got here and you're all over her. Did I miss something or not?  Susan and I go awhile back. Why does it concern you? 

Because I thought we had something going on. 

Liz, I think of you as a friend. I always have thought of you as a friend. My heart belongs to Susan. I'm sorry if I mislead you, but it's the truth. 

Well, it would have been nice to know that some time ago. 

I'm sorry Liz, now if you will excuse me, I want to go dance with Susan. 

Mark got up and walked towards Carter and Susan. He tapped Carter on the shoulder and Carter turned around. 

I believe its my turn Carter. 

Okay Dr. Greene. Thanks for dancing with me Susan. 

Your welcome Carter. 

Carter walked back to Elisabeth and Mark took Susan into his arms as Britney Spears, One more time started to play. He held her close to him and told her about his conversation with Elisabeth. 

She doesn't hate you per say, its just that she is jealous. She thought that maybe something could go on between us, and than you came back. 

I'm sorry Mark. 

For what? 

For coming back and ruining it for you two. 

Susan! There was nothing ever between her and me. 

Just making sure. You should have seen the look on your face. 

That wasn't fair. Now I have to get back at you for that. 

What are you going to do? 

This. 

Saying that, he leaned in and captured her lips with his. He held her close as everyone in the room started to cheer. 

The end of Part Two. If you liked it, than I hope you'll let me know and send me some feed back. And if you want Part Three, you're going to have to give me some feed back. You're lucky I sent this to a friend who wanted part two to read. 


End file.
